Enemy Blaster
Summary The Enemy Blaster is a powered suit developed by Academy City and modified for use during World War III. The Enemy Blaster is a non-humanoid powered suit with 8 legs and no head, with lenses and sensors built onto the entire body, including a radar receiver on the bottom part of the suit. The waist portion is over 5 meters tall, capable of rotating 360 degrees, and its where the pilot is. Its left arm is twice the size of a human arm and holds a machine gun. Its right arm is 4 times larger, holding a smoothbore gun like a tank. It also has a backpack-like area on its back where it stores the cannon's shells. One of these suits was in Silvercross Alpha's possession, and he used it during Freshmen's plan against Accelerator and Hamazura Shiage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with heavy machine gun; at least 9-A with smoothbore gun, possibly 8-C or higher Name: Enemy Blaster Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Classification: Powered Suit Wielders: 1 human pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, heavy machine gun, smoothbore gun, advanced sensors Attack Potency: At least Wall level heavy machine gun (At least 18mm bullets, should be stronger than an anti-armor rifle); at least Small Building level with smoothbore gun (At least comparable to modern tank cannons, likely stronger than this smaller Academy City weapon) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Powered suits use Hard Taping to gain superior speed and mobility to normal vehicles) Durability: Likely Small Building level (Likely comparable to other military direct combat powered suits like the HsPS-15; its cannon and legs, likely the parts of the suit with the worst armor, weren't broken or bent by being struck by an HsLH-02, an Academy City tool used to destroy steel doors, though admittedly the HsLH-02 is not a piercing weapon) Range: Likely at least hundreds of meters with heavy machine gun, at least five kilometers with smoothbore gun Weaknesses: Its advanced sensors are temporarily blinded after shooting its cannon, its electromagnetic targeting is much less effective in urban areas Stamina: At least several hours Intelligence: The intelligence of the person using it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Smoothbore Gun: The Enemy Blaster's smoothbore gun uses various types of shells. Normally it uses APFSDS, a type of shell that uses a large amount of pressure to pierce armor instead of explosive powder. It also has a multilayer structure; after it pierces the armor, it sends shards and a shockwave inside. It's a shell that's not intended to be directly used on people, instead meant to be fired at a tank or other armored vehicle and kill the people inside; though the shockwaves it causes are strong enough to knock out people close to the point of impact. It also has secondary anti-infantry rounds: a shell that works like an adhesive non-lethal air stun gun, transmitting a shockwave through a wall in a radial pattern to attack infantry behind cover, and canister shots. After each shot, the Enemy Blaster recharges the cannon by retrieving another shell from its backpack-like area using its smaller left arm. Academy City's smoothbore guns can hit a target 5000 meters away with greater than 95% probability, even while firing rapidly and moving. * Heavy Machine Gun: The heavy machine gun on the Enemy Blaster has a caliber of at least 18mm, a bigger bullet than those used for anti-armor rifles. It can fire fifty times in ten seconds, or around 300 bullets per minute. * Advanced Sensors: The Enemy Blaster uses a wide area electromagnetic signal targeting for precise aiming, but while this method works well in open battlefields and the wide plains of Russia where the suit was intended to operate during World War III, it can't compensate well for an environment full of complex electromagnetic signals being reflected everywhere like a city or an underground mall. Besides its electromagnetic radar, the Enemy Blaster can use infrared equipment and optical aiming. It can also use its numerous sensors to scan the battlefield 360 degrees around itself for threats such as people sneaking up from behind, small landmines and small wireless robots carrying anti-tank rockets. However, the recoil and shockwave produced by its smoothbore gun temporarily blind its sensors after each shot. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8